Angel With No Spandex
by Pittooey
Summary: A sequel to "Angel With Some Spandex." It's been a few months since the Dark Angel incident, but they still haven't been able to find her. Pit feels like Dark Pit is getting a little TOO close to Angel...
1. Chapter 1

A few months later...

Pit rolled out of bed and walked out to the courtyard to see Angel and Palutena laughing. He smiled, glad that they were getting along. He walked over to them and sat next to his sister while yawning.

"Good morning, Pit." Angel giggled.

"Hi..." He smacked his lips.

"Someone slept in late." Palutena joked, smiling. Pit rolled his eyes.

"Has Dark Pit woken up yet?" Pit asked, rubbing his eyes. Dark Pit had started staying in Skyworld more often now that Angel had moved in.

Palutena nodded. "He went out to try and find Dark Angel again."

"I'll go find him." Angel said, getting up and flying off in the direction of the Underworld.

Pit looked at the empty space between him and Palutena, then at Palutena. "Don't you find it a bit weird that they're hanging out so much, Palutena?" He asked his goddess.

"Not really. They're getting along quite well." She replied, smiling at her angel.

"Yeah, they're practically inseparable...I still can't help to think that they may like each other a little _too_ much though..." Pit started to zone out.

Palutena laughed. "Would that be a problem, Pit?"

Pit snapped back to attention. "What?! No, not at all!" He sighed, getting a bit defensive.

"Good!"


	2. Chapter 2

A few moments later, Mnemosyne appeared in front of Palutena. "Where's the girl?" She barked.

Palutena sighed. "She'll be right back, I promise you'll get her flight."

"I'm staying until she comes back." Mnemosyne growled, sitting right next to Palutena.

"All right..." The goddess of light trailed off, scooting over on the bench a bit. Pit went to stand next to Palutena, crossing his arms and eyeing Mnemosyne.

A couple of minutes later, Dark Pit and Angel walked over to them, hand in hand and laughing. Pit marched right up to them. "All right! WHAT is going on with you two?!" He demanded.

"Can't we be be friends, Pit?" Angel giggled, wrapping her arm around Dark Pit's.

Dark Pit smiled and laid his head on Angel's. "Yeah, can't we?"

"Y-yeah, I guess...but you guys are getting a little too close." Pit growled.

Mnemosyne marched up to them and grabbed Angel's arm. "You!" She growled.

"Don't harm her!" Both Pits said at the same time. Pit stood in between his sister and Mnemosyne, while Dark Pit drew her into a tight hug, careful to not get her wings.

"I need her power of flight." Mnemosyne growled at Pit.

"I did promise her it..." Angel whispered, wiggling out of Dark Pit's arms and past Pit. She nodded at Mnemosyne. The goddess of memories laid her hand on the newly angeled girl's head, having the girl faint and falling to the ground.

Dark Pit pushed past Pit and caught her in his arms. He held her close, brushing the hair out of her face. He looked down at her with extreme worry in his eyes, wanting her to wake up.

Pit glared at Mnemosyne, barely feeling Dark Pit's push. "You got what you wanted, now leave." As she left Skyworld, Pit bent beside his sister and Dark Pit. "I think I understand now." Dark Pit looked at him, confused. "You love her...don't you?" Dark Pit nodded and Pit smiled. "As long as you take care of her..." He sighed.

Dark Pit smiled. "Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

As Angel slowly blinked her eyes open, both Pits looked down at her with worry. "Are you okay, sis?" Pit asked, taking her hand.

Angel rubbed her head and sat up, Dark Pit's hands helping her. "Yeah, I'm okay." She looked up at Dark Pit and smiled.

Dark Pit smiled back and cupped her cheek in his hand. "Good." Angel giggled and blushed, then suddenly got a dizzy spell. She fell into Dark Pit's arms. "Angel!"

"What happened?" She whispered, her breathing staggered as she laid in Dark Pit's arms, her heavy breathing slowing.

"Oh no..." Dark Pit whispered as tears came to his eyes. He shook his head. "No, no, no..." He put his forehead on hers. "I think she took too much energy from you." He closed his eyes.

Angel wrapped her arms around Dark Pit's neck. "I'll be fine." She coughed and a bit of blood dribbled out of the corner of her mouth.

"No you won't." He looked up at Pit, who had wandered over to Palutena. "Can we do anything?" A tear leaked out of his eye and Angel feebly wiped it away.

"I'll see what I can do, okay?" The goddess replied.

Dark Pit nodded and looked down at Angel, who had fallen unconscious in his arms. He smiled and rocked her gently, hoping that everything would be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Pit paced outside the door of Angel's room when Palutena came out and sighed. Dark Pit instantly ran up to her. "How is she?! Is she going to be okay?" He asked, clasping his hands together.

"Yes, she is. She needs some time to rest now." Palutena smiled, seeing the question in the angel's hopeful eyes before he was able to ask him. "You can _not_ visit her now, not for a bit." Her smile grew grim. "She needs time to rest and sleep with no interruptions."

Dark Pit nodded and resigned to his own room. He sat on his bed and sighed. He grabbed the nearest piece of paper and pen he could find, then noticed that the paper was already written on. Angel's name was written all over it with little hearts surrounding it. He couldn't deny it any longer - he was inevitably in love with Pit's twin. He put down the paper and pen and laid on his bed. He looked over at his nightstand - at the picture he had there. It was of him and Angel sitting side by side, with her head on his shoulder. _She has the most beautiful smile..._He thought to himself, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours later, Dark Pit was jolted awake by a knock on his door. "Dark Pit!" Pit came rushing in. "You haven't been in Angel's room, have you?" He asked in a worried voice.

Dark Pit shook his head. "No, why?" His heart was beating fast, sitting up in his bed.

"Cuz she's missing!" Pit said.

"What?!" Dark Pit said, jumping out of his bed and running to the room next door, pushing past Pit. It was true - the girl was missing. The only signs that she was ever there were a few white feathers on the bed, leading a trail of feathers towards the window. The bed sheets were crumpled like someone had thrown them off and struggled to get out of them. There were a few navy blue feathers mixed into the trail, but they weren't his. He knew he had to give her space, and he would never go out the window. "Angel…" He sank to his knees when he realized someone had taken his Angel.

Pit and Palutena rushed into the room and towards the broken window. They looked out of it and tried to see what direction she went. "There!" Pit exclaimed, pointing downwards where centurions had already gathered to patch up a hole in the clouds.

"Let's get on this right now, Pit." Palutena said calmly, walking swiftly out of the room. You could tell she was agitated.

Pit ran behind her, getting a weapon and ready to go. Dark Pit stayed in her room for hours.


	6. Chapter 6

Her eyes slowly blinked open to reveal a wide open space. As she looked around at all the buildings, she pushed herself onto her elbows, trying to get a better view. _Where...am I?_ She asked herself, looking at her blonde hair. _And why am I blonde?!_ Dark Angel thought to herself, wondering where her normally black hair was. She sat up and looked behind her at the other body that was there - _her_ body. The navy wings, the black hair and toga...that was all hers. She looked down at the toga she was wearing now. _White._ "What the fuck?!" She cried, confused.

The other girl stirred at her cry, opening her eyes and groaning. She pulled herself up and looked herself over. "Huh?!" She cried, her eyes wide with confusion. It was obvious that she did not recognize herself either. She finally looked over at Dark Angel. "What's going on?" She whispered, shaking.

"Angel?" Dark Angel said, standing up and walking over to the girl in her body. The girl nodded. "I think...our bodies got switched. I don't know who did this, or why…" She said, placing her hands on Angel's shoulders. Angel flinched away from the touch, and Dark Angel's hands pulled away, her fingers curling into her palms. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"What are we going to do?" Angel shivered, putting her hands on her own shoulders to try to warm herself up.

Dark Angel shrugged, staring at the poor girl with curiosity and worry in her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Angel stood up, wobbling a bit. She looked around at the new town. It was obviously nighttime. She looked up at the stars. "We're not in Skyworld anymore…" Angel said, trailing off.

"Yeah, no SHIT Sherlock." Dark Angel mumbled.

Angel glared at her alter-ego as she looked around some more. She looked up at the building they had landed in front of and saw it was _huge_. She went up to knock on the door, but then decided against it in case they were were sleeping. She sat down on the steps and put her head into her hands. "Dammit…" She whispered, wishing Dark Pit was there to comfort her. A tear had slipped down her cheek without her noticing.

Dark Angel stood there for a moment, staring at the girl on the steps. "It's going to be okay…" She said, playing with her fingernails. "We'll figure out some way to get you back to your boyfriend."

Angel looked up, confused. "I don't have a-" She realized that she meant Dark Pit and blushed heavily. "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Well you two act like you're dating." The alter-ego shrugged.

"Doesn't mean we are…" The original said, putting her head back into her lap. "I just want to get back to him…"

Dark Pit sat on Angel's bed. He was being completely useless, despite how much he wanted to be of use. He wanted to find Angel, to make sure she's okay. Palutena kept checking in on him every once in a while to make sure he's okay.

"Get some sleep. You can sleep in Angel's room if you want." Palutena said eventually.

Dark Pit nodded and curled up onto the bed, pulling the covers around her. He breathed in deeply and smiled, loving how everything smelled of his Angel. _Why do I keep thinking of her as 'mine?'_ He thought to himself. _She's not mine yet…_ He didn't even realize he had added the 'yet.'


	8. Chapter 8

Angel had curled up against the stairs and fallen asleep. Dark Angel shook her awake and knocked on the door. "Hello?" Said the person when they opened the door. She jerked back when she realized there were two angels on her steps. "May I help you?" She stuttered.

"Yeah. Can you tell us where we are?" Dark Angel said a bit too rudely.

"Uh...Wellspell…" She trailed off, like we were idiots for not knowing.

Angel smiled. "Thank you!" She said as Dark Angel dragged her away.

"How will we get back to Skyworld?" Dark Angel hissed.

Angel glared as she heard the door close behind her. "I dunno! You didn't have to be that rude!" She whispered back. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed something coming towards them - one of Viridi's creations. "Watch out!" She said, pushing the angel aside as she took out her weapons - Pandora's Claws.

Dark Angel growled and lunged at the creature, destroying it in one hit before it could come any closer to them. Angel felt her brush past her, but didn't process it until she walked back. "Can you fly?" Dark Angel asked. Angel shook her head. "Damn…" She said.

"Can you?" Angel retaliated. Dark Angel sighed and she took that as a no. Angel looked down at the ground and started walking to nowhere in particular. Dark Angel ran after her. "What are we going to do then?" She asked.

"We can try sending a signal." Dark Angel suggested.

Angel's head snapped up and she ran into the town. She went into a store and bought some fireworks. "We can use these! When I was human, we always set these off. They'd go way up high in the sky! I'm sure Pit will find us with these!" She said gleefully. She found a huge empty field and crouched down, setting them up.

Dark Angel looked over her shoulder. "What are they?" She asked, looking at the strange, colorful explosives.

"Fireworks." Angel replied.

"Hey! Watch for my tunic!" Dark Angel growled.

Angel looked down and dusted off the grass from the toga. She had almost forgotten that they had switched bodies somehow. "Sorry. All right, they're all set up! Back up." She told her alter-ego in her body as she set them off.

Dark Angel screeched a bit and covered her ears, not used to the sounds they made. "What the fuck?!"  
"Sorry…" Angel replied, smiling at the colors in the dawning sky.

Almost immediately, something came rocketing towards the ground. It landed and when it stood up, the two angels realized it was Pit. He ran up to Dark Angel, thinking it was his sister, and hugged her. "Oh my god I'm so glad you're okay!" He said.

"Get off me, you dork!" Dark Angel said, pushing him away. Pit looked confused.

Angel went up to him and giggled, tapping his shoulder to get his attention. "Pit, I'm Angel. We somehow switched bodies." She explained and Pit cried out.

"How do we turn you guys back to normal?" He asked. Both females shrugged. Pit shook his head. "Doesn't matter. Let's get you guys back." He took both of their hands as a tunnel of light opened up and they were transported back to Skyworld. "Palutena!" Pit cried as he ran up to his goddess. "I found both of them, and they're both okay, but they switched bodies somehow…" He said as Angel went up to Palutena.

"How's Dark Pit? Where is he? Is he okay? Can I see him?" She bombarded the goddess with questions about Dark Pit.

Palutena was confused. "Okay, we need to get you back to normal." She said, taking in Pit's words and seeing both angels and how Angel talked about Dark Pit in Dark Angel's body. "And yeah, he's in your room. He's okay, but we need to get you normal first so he won't attack you." She said, thinking about how they could do that.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Last chapter! Thank you for sticking with this till the end! Hope you enjoyed!**

Finally, she came up with an idea. "Okay, I think I've got something to help you guys. Follow me." She said, heading inside to her room. The three angels followed her.

"Palutena!" Angel heard Dark Pit's voice and saw him run up to the goddess. She gasped and hid behind Pit. "Is she back?! Is Angel back? I thought I heard her voice!" He said. Angel looked down at the ground, tears in her eyes.

"Uh, yeah she is. But you can't see her just yet. There's a slight problem." The goddess replied.

Dark Pit looked over at Pit, Angel, and Dark Angel. He saw Dark Angel and ran up to her, thinking it was Angel. Pit stepped in front of Dark Pit and Dark Pit growled. "Hold on, Pittoo, not yet." Pit said as Dark Angel went over to Angel.

"Hopefully we'll switch bodies back quickly." Dark Angel whispered to Angel.

Angel nodded. "Me too." She said, staring at Dark Pit and Pit as the two of them bickered. "Come on." She said, taking Dark Angel's hand and slipping past the two into Palutena's room.  
Palutena smiled at the two angels and gave them both some medicine. "Here, take this. I suggest sitting down, just in case." She said as the two angels sat down and drank the potion.

Angel saw stars and fell backwards. The last thing she saw was Dark Pit rushing in and going to her real body, Pit following him. "Angel!" She heard Dark Pit cry.

The next thing she knew, Angel was back in her own bed and own body with Dark Pit staring at her with worried eyes. "Dark Pit…?" She whispered, staring at him.

"Angel! You're okay!" He said happily. Angel nodded as Dark Pit hugged her. "I was so worried about you." He said, cupping her cheeks in his hands. Pit and Palutena smiled from the back of the room and Dark Angel rolled her eyes, back in her own body also. "They filled me in on everything." He said.

Angel blushed. "Yeah, it was really confusing and weird." She said, smiling at him and hugging him.

Dark Pit laughed. "I missed you, and worried about you every moment you were gone." He said when she pulled back. Out of pure happiness, Dark Pit kissed her on the lips and blushed. "Oh gosh. Sorry." He said, looking down.

Angel laughed. "It's okay, I've been waiting for you to do that." She said, kissing him back.

"Be mine?" Dark Pit whispered against her lips.

"Yes." Angel whispered back happily.

_**END**_


End file.
